A Craving for Eggnog
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a cute and fluffy Christmas oneshot featuring HarryHermione. This is AU to book six. Happy Holidays!


A/N This is my Harry/Hermione Christmas fic. I know I already did a Christmas fic but that one was Hermione/Theo and I just felt the need to do a Harry/Hermione. This is AU to book six and quite fluffy. I apologize if it is too fluffy or predictable but it's just the way the holiday season affects me lol. Well I hope you like this story.

Warning I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter but the plot is mine!

A Craving for Eggnog

Harry Potter sat alone in the Gryffindor common room in front of the roaring fire. He thought the place felt more at peace without the loudness of the other Gryffindors who had left for the holidays. It was Christmas eve and Harry was spending it at the only place he could truly feel at home, it was his last Christmas at Hogwarts and seventh year was going quite fast, too fast for Harry's liking.

Harry felt weird not being with the Weasley family for Christmas but he wanted to have one last Christmas at Hogwarts. Harry had persuaded Ron to return home to celebrate with his family and so it was just Harry. Well Hermione had stayed over the holidays but with her fanatical study schedule for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S she was hardly with Harry at all. But Harry didn't mind that she wasn't with him constantly. It gave him time to think.

Harry had begun liking Hermione in 3rd year but he quickly buried the feelings and he began liking Cho in 4th year. But now that his infatuation with Cho had ended, and it had 2 years ago, the feelings he had had for Hermione had resurfaced and he couldn't decide what he wanted to do about it. He knew his feelings stretched past the crush stage and even the infatuation stage. He loved her with everything he had and well he was scared of that. He had always lost those he loved and he didn't want that to happen with Hermione.

He kept pondering these things while munching on some ginger bread cookies and sipping some eggnog which Dobby had been kind enough to bring him. Harry was so lost in his thoughts, and food, that he didn't hear Hermione enter the common room. Harry just continued munching and staring into the fire.

Hermione walked silently into the common room and saw Harry looking deep in thought, something that wasn't unusual for her friend. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he was munching on the head of a ginger bread man and eggnog mustache above his upper lip. She had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at his cuteness. Only Harry could manage to look absolutely ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

Harry noticed Hermione due to the sounds of her muffled giggling. He gave her a cheerful grin and waved her over. She smiled warmly at him and made her way to the love seat he was sitting on. She sat beside him and giggled again.

"What is it you are laughing about 'Mione?" Harry asked looking positively perplexed.

"I'm laughing at how you looked when I came in. You were munching on the head of a ginger bread man and you had an eggnog mustache!" Hermione managed to finish before bursting into laughter.

"Oh so you're laughing at me are you? Well I'll teach you to laugh at me!" Harry exclaimed before jumping to tickle his laughing best friend.

Harry and Hermione began an all out tickle fight which left them on the floor breathless with Harry on top of Hermione.

"That was fun Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, it was. Maybe we can have a rematch one day soon." Harry said grinning at his win.

Hermione and Harry noticed how close they were but they were powerless to stop their faces from moving closer together. It's like their lips were being magnetically pulled together. And then it happened, they kissed. It was a simple kiss really but it meant the world to the two people sharing it. Once they broke apart they looked at each other blushing profusely.

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way about me Harry." Hermione said after she had finally regained her motor skills.

"I never believed you would return my feelings. I love you Hermione." Harry said seriously.

"I love you too Harry and I always have." Hermione answered in turn.

The two kissed once again although a bit more passionately than their first kiss. Once they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other and let themselves catch their breaths.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione said sweetly.

"Happy Christmas to you too 'Mione. By the way what exactly are we going to tell Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well we can just tell him I had a craving for eggnog." Hermione said with a giggle.

Harry kissed his new found girlfriend again and again.

The End

A/N I hope you liked this story. All those who review get eggnog and ginger bread men! Also I want to wish all my readers a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
